Harry Potter and the Elemental Dragons
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN! One of Light To lord them all One of Wood To take the fall One of Earth To have the ground One of Water To sneak around One of Fire To protect all six One of Metal To complete the mix. Up for adoption.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**  
Prophesy of the Elemental Dragons

Dumbledore was thinking over what he had just heard. He had been going to Sibyl's tower for tea. All of a sudden, she went rigid and started to speak.

'_The second rising_

_Of the dark snake_

_Is the event that_

_Will Dragons make_

_One of Light_

_To lord them all_

_One of Wood_

_To take the fall_

_One of Earth_

_To have the ground_

_One of Water_

_To sneak around_

_One of Fire_

_To protect all six_

_One of Metal_

_To complete the mix_

_When all six are_

_Finally found_

_The soul of the snake_

_To death shall be bound_'

He had to figure out who the dragons were.

AN: Okay. There's the prologue. Yami Rose gets a character in the sequal if I can manage to get in contact to get the character info.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

1234567890

****

#4 Privet Drive; July, 28th, 1995; 12:43 am

1234567890

Harry woke from sleep and searched around for his glasses. He wondered why he had woken up, then he heard it again. Someone was screaming! He got his wand out from underneath the floorboard under his bed and left the room he was forced to call a bedroom. He made it to the top of the stairs and heard his aunt screaming. Harry didn't know how he knew it but he knew his aunt was under the Cruciatus curse.

Harry weighed his options. He could go back to his room, get all of his things, and get out of the house, or he could go down, attempt to save whatever was left of the Dursleys and probably get killed in the process. His decision was made for him as he heard three AK's being cast. He ran back to his room and collected his things. He wrote a quick letter to Dumbledore and sent it off with Hedwig, before wandlessly minimizing his trunk and jumping out the window onto the tree in the backyard.

1234567890

****

Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts; July, 28th, 1995; 12:51 am

1234567890

Albus knew Poppy would kill him if she found him up this late at his age, but something was bothering him and he couldn't put his wand on it. His had snapped to the window as Hedwig tapped against it with her beak. He let her in and opened the letter. He paled as he read it:

AD,

Death Eaters attacking, tortured and killed aunt, killed uncle and cousin. I'm getting out through bedroom window.

HP

Albus ran as quickly as he could to the gates so he could apparate out.

1234567890

****

Magnolia Crescent; July, 28th, 1995; 1:15 am

1234567890

Harry heard a twig snap behind him and whipped around to face Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello Mr. Potter," he said, smirking, "One would wonder why one of status such as yours would be hiding in a bush in the middle of the nights."

"You know exactly why," Harry said, "Seeing as it was you're voice that cast the AK curses."

"Very perceptive, Mr. Potter," Malfoy said.

"Yes, Harry always was a perceptive child," a voice said from behind Malfoy.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed. Malfoy sneered and apparated away, knowing he didn't have a chance against Dumbledore.

"Might I ask why you chose to hide in a bush, Harry?" Dumbledore asked him. Harry smiled fondly at the playground across the street.

"This is the first place I saw Sirius." Dumbledore nodded his head.

1234567890

****

The Burrow; July, 28th, 1995; 9:02 am

1234567890

Molly opened the door to see two people standing there.

"Headmaster! Harry! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"Death Eaters attacked young Mr. Potter's residence. I was hoping you would be able to take him in for the rest of the summer," Dumbledore explained.

"Oh, of course, we'll take him," Molly said, "Come in, the both of you. Breakfast is almost ready."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1234567890

****

Ron's Room in the Burrow; July, 31st, 1995; 4:33 pm

1234567890

Harry lied on the extra bed in Ron's Room, having been at the Burrow for three days not counting the day he came. Ron had him busy playing exploding snap or chess - both of which Harry lost terribly at. Ginny and he had talked a little; both realizing that she no longer had a crush on him. She was the only one, besides Sirius and Remus, that he had confided in that he was gay.

"Harry honey," Molly called from downstairs, "Would you come here for a moment please." Harry headed downstairs to find the place deserted.

"Mrs. Weasley?" he questioned.

"In the Kitchen, dear," was the reply. He walked into the kitchen.

"SURPRISE!" The Weasleys (excluding Percy, as he wasn't there), Hermione, Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore said, as he walked through the door. Harry was so surprised in fact, that he let off a wandless hex that hit Moody (who had thought yelling 'Surprise' at someone was a surefire way to get hexed…) square in the forehead. (…turns out he was right.)

"Harry!" Hermione scolded, before realizing something, "You did that without a wand! How?"

"I don't know," said Harry, "but come to think of it, I did it at the Dursleys too." Dumbledore's eyebrows rose.

****

Ron's Room in the Burrow; July, 31st, 1995; 9:36 pm

Harry lay on the bed thinking about the party. Mrs. Weasley had planned the whole thing and made a huge chocolate cake with German Chocolate frosting, which was now his all time favorite type of cake. His favorite part of the party was the presents.

Remus and Sirius had given him a small journal like book that would allow him to talk to them whenever he wished.

Hermione had gotten him an advanced book on Defense Against the Dark Arts and two books on light/white magic (one basic and the other a little more advanced).

From Ron and Ginny he had received a subscription to Quidditch Weekly.

Bill and Charlie pitched in together and got him a huge book on mythology that was charmed to be light.

Fred and George had gotten him a book on pranking - the _Marauder's Guide to Pranking _in fact. Which in turn caused Sirius to wonder out load how they got they're hands on it in the first place. After a lengthy discussion, in which Fred and George were told who the Marauders were, said twins fainted.

Dumbledore gave him a pair of socks ("One can never have too many socks." was the only explanation he got.) Harry was still thinking of Dobby as a miniature Dumbledore after that one.

Moody (still grumbling about psycho kids with forehead scars trying to give everyone else scars to match) gave him several books on Auror spells and the like. Before he left he gave Harry another package and said, "Know thy enemy." Harry had opened it to find a book titled _The Beginner's Guide to the Dark Arts_.

The rest of the day had been a team prank war. Ron, Hermione, and Harry (Well, mostly Harry) hit the other groups with wandless hair shaving curses. Bill, Charlie, and Ginny had gotten all but Harry's team with tickling charms. Sirius and Remus covered everyone (including themselves) in chocolate sauce. Fred and George - master pranksters extraordinaire - never stood a chance. They were too busy laughing (both from the tickling charm and the fact that they were now bald and covered in chocolate) to do much of anything else. Dumbledore conjured piles of socks on everyone before popping a lemon drop in his mouth and apparating away. The tickling charms wore off but Fred and George continued laughing as not only were they still bald and covered in chocolate, but the fact that they were now stuck in the middle of a pile of socks.

Harry smiled as he slowly drifted off to sleep with that particular image in his head.

****

Dreamscape; August 1st, 1996; 12:01 am

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He panicked a little considering he was merely floating above the ocean. After realizing that he wasn't going to fall he took in his surroundings. In front, to the left, and to the right of him all he could see was water to the horizon. Behind him he could see land with a great forest.. Farther back, nearly to the horizon, was a fire breaking out. He also noticed that part of the way to the horizon behind him, there was what looked like metallic water instead of regular water.

"Where am I," he asked, not really expecting an answer.

"You are in the Dreamscape," came a reply from in front of him. His head snapped to attention and he took in the sight before him. It was a dragon…kinda.

It had the shape of a human woman, but was covered with white scales that shined a light golden yellow when the sun hit them right. She had dragon wings protruding from her back covered in the same scaled as her body, and a dragon tail that was shaped like the Hungarian Horntail's. Her yellow eyes had slits in them as she surveyed the young man in front of her.

"So you are the next savior dragon," she spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"You are an Elemental Dragon. Judging by the fact that I am here and not one of my brethren, you are the Dragon of Light," she said.

"What the hell is an Elemental Dragon," Harry asked.

"The second rising/Of the dark snake/Is the event that/Will Dragons make/One of Light/To lord them all/One of Wood/To take the fall/One of Earth/To have the ground/One of Water/To sneak around/One of Fire/To protect all six/One of Metal/To complete the mix/When all six are/Finally found/The soul of the snake/To death shall be bound," she spoke, "That is your prophecy. There are different prophecies for every generation of Dragons and no telling how many. My generation, which was over 500 years ago, had four prophecies to fulfill. The most any generation of Dragons had was seven."

"That still doesn't explain what an Elemental Dragon is," Harry pointed out. She smiled.

"There are six Elemental Dragons in all. Light, Wood, Earth, Water, Fire, and Metal. The Dragon of Light, which you are, has control over wind. As you can see in the Dreamscape you're floating in the air…showing your affinity with wind. Around you, you can see land, water, metal, and a forest, showing you are close to the Dragons of Earth, Water, Metal, and Wood. The fire is further back because you are not close with the Dragon of Fire. The Dragons are called when there are catastrophic events occurring or about to occur. This Lord Voldemort…must be dealt with, and quickly." Harry nodded at her explanation, but was still curious about one thing.

"What's your name," he asked. The dragon woman smiled again.

"My name is Eilena, Harry Potter - Dragon of Light, and Lord of Dragons." She bowed and the Dreamscape faded, leaving Harry Potter the rest of night to dream.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

1234567890

****

Kitchen in the Burrow; August, 20th, 1995; 9:28 a.m.

1234567890

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys sat down to breakfast. Harry had yet to tell any of them about the weird dream and the dragon lady named Eilena. Something told him that only the fewest number of people possible should know about it. Harry was startled from his thoughts as an owl started tapping at the window. Ginny got up to deal with the owl and came back with their Hogwarts letters.

"Well, looks like we're going to Diagon Alley soon," Molly said.

1234567890

****

Leaky Cauldron; August, 22nd, 1995; 11:43 a.m.

1234567890

"Ow," Harry said, as he came out of the fireplace and landed flat on his face.

"Not to graceful are you lad," Mr. Weasley said as he helped Harry up.

"I hate flooing," Harry said, brushing the soot from his robes. After everyone (the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry) got out of the floo, the decided to split up and then meet back at the Leaky Cauldron at two thirty.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took Ginny, Bill and Charlie went with Fred and George, and Ron, Hermione, and Harry were in the last group.

1234567890

****

Ice Cream Parlor; August, 22nd, 1995; 1:48 p.m.

1234567890

The three Gryffindor decided to get some Ice Cream after they were done with shopping. Well, okay…Ron and Harry decided to get some Ice Cream after they were done dragging Hermione out of the bookstore. And you know what? The day would have been perfect had it not been for the next person to stroll up to them. Go ahead, take a lucky guess. If you guessed Draco Malfoy…eeenh. Wrong. If you guessed Pansy Parkinson though, you were right.

"What are _you_ three doing here," she asked, snottily.

"Eating ice cream obviously," Hermione replied.

"Was I talking to you, _mudblood_," Pansy barked. (Harry: She barks? Rune: Bite me.)

"Well you did say 'you three', hunny," Hermione said before Harry and Ron could reply to the 'mudblood' comment.

"Personally," Hermione continued, "I think you need to get your facts straight before you decide to step up to the big leagues. Now if you wouldn't mind going away. I would like to eat my ice cream without wanting to have to puke at the site of your face." Ron and Harry laughed as Pansy growled and stormed away. As the Golden Trio left, a few minutes later, they never noticed Draco Malfoy a few tables away still trying not to laugh.

1234567890

****

Platform 9 ¾; September, 1st, 1995; 10:45 a.m.

1234567890

Draco Malfoy hated his life. His mother was a self loving selfish wench who wouldn't care if her own son was dieing in a pool of his own blood unless it threatened her money. His father on the other hand…well same hand really. He was a self loving selfish bastard who really wasn't all that different from Draco's self loving selfish wench of a mother. Draco spotted a crew of red heads. His eyes saddened as he watched Mrs. Weasley give hugs to all of her children, Harry and Hermione included. His mother had never given him hugs. A few slaps whenever she managed to hear what he called her under his breath, but never a hug. (Rune: Poor Draky-chan)

1234567890

****

Great Hall, Hogwarts; September, 1st, 1995; 7:34 9.m.

1234567890

Dumbledore watched as the students ate. The sorting this year was a bit stranger than normal, but considering Voldemort was back that wasn't surprising. There were three new Hufflepuffs, seven new Gryffindors, five new Ravenclaws, and nine new Slytherins. The prophecy didn't give him any clues as to who the dragons could possibly be, and none of his students were giving any sign that they knew anything.

They could possibly not be any of his students, but he was positive that this war belonged to this generation. Perhaps some of the older ones. He looked towards the seventh years in every house, but none were acting differently. The only student acting out of character was Harry, but with what happened last year, that was to be expected. (Rune: Dense, isn't he?)

Dumbledore stood, as the last of the students finished off dinner and dessert.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. I have a few start of term notices. The Forbidden Forest is, as it's name applies, forbidden. (He looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione when he said this) Mr. Filch has a list of all items banned from Hogwarts. (He looked at Fred and George) You may see it posted in his office. Returning for Defense Against the Dark Arts will be Mr. Remus Lupin." Dumbledore had to stop there because every student in the Great Hall (including the Slytherins) were cheering.

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore continued, "quiet down now. Now, the Ministry would rather me not tell any of you. But Lord Voldemort has returned. As the sorting hat said, we must unite if we are to face him. I implore you to find friends outside your house and year. But now, it is time for bed." Dumbledore ushered the students off to bed, with still no clue as to who the Dragons were.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

1234567890

****

Gryffindor Fifth Year Girls Dormitory; September 6th, 1995; 9:37 p.m.

1234567890

Hermione sighed as she flopped on her bed. Since this was their OWL year, the teachers were making the work as hard as the could but still be in the range of fifth year work. Even Hermione was starting to get overwhelmed, as she took out a piece of parchment and her potions text to begin her essay.

The Differences of Moonstones Effects on Vampires and Lycanthropes

Joy.

1234567890

****

Dreamscape; September 7th, 1995; 12:01 am

1234567890

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. She was on a rocky cliff of some sort. There were trees to her left and the wind was blowing lightly. From the cliff she could see some water, and what looked like metal. Even farther back was the glow of a fire.

"I was wondering when I'd finally be seeing you," said a voice from behind her. She turned to see a man with brownish scales for skin.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"Demetrius," the man replied, "I was the last Elemental Dragon of Earth. Now I'm here to pass my powers onto you."

"Why me?"

"Because you are the one who managed to get into the Dreamscape."

"Dreamscape?"

"It's where we are. The rocky cliff represents that you are the Dragon of Earth. The wind and forest represent the Dragons of Light and Wood respectively. They are close to you meaning that you are close to the Dragons they represent. You are familiar with the Dragons of Water and Metal, but aren't that close to them. And you have little to no contact with the Dragon of Fire; well, either that or you totally hate each other."

"Harry's the Dragon of Light and Ron's the Dragon of Wood, right?"

"I don't know about Ron, as the Dragon of Wood has yet to appear, but yes Harry is the Dragon of Light. How could you tell?"

"They're my best friends," Hermione replied, "How could I not?"

"I needn't explain the Dragons or their prophecies to you, as that is the job of the Dragon of Light. I would suggest you take a look at the book the older Weasley brothers gave your friend." Hermione nodded as Demetrius faded away.

1234567890

****

Great Hall; September 15th, 1995; 7: 38 p.m.

1234567890

Harry was still half-asleep as he ate whatever Hermione had put on his plate for him. The two of them had gotten closer after Hermione confronted him about the Dragons. They had looked at the mythology book, but didn't learn anything more than what Demetrius and Eilena told them. Hermione, after realizing this, had vowed to smack Demetrius if she ever saw him again.

"Mail's here," Ron commented as the owls swooped into the Great Hall. Harry made a 'hmm'ing noise in return. That was 'half-asleep Harry' for "Thanks for the heads up." Harry watched as Hedwig came towards him.

"Thanks girl," he said, as he took the letter from her leg, and gave her some of his bacon. He opened the letter and what he read was surprising.

Gryffindor Golden Boy,

My father wishes me to take the mark by Christmas. However, I do not wish to take the mark and serve that hypocritical bastard, so I decided to look at my options.

Option One - Join Moldieshorts against my will. Be tortured for the slightest thing wrong and death if he ever finds out I called him Moldieshorts.

Option Two - Join Dumbledork against my will. Be convinced to spy on Moldieshorts which adds the tortured and death thing from Option One. Sent to Azkaban if the Ministry catches me. Doubt Dumbledork would get me out. Be hunted if ever found out as spy.

Option Three - Join you. Notice there's no 'against my will' there? Be hunted by Moldieshorts, but won't have to take mark. Can't be sent to Azkaban, because of the mark on my arm, seeing as there wont be one. Won't be tortured for slightest thing wrong, and won't be killed for calling you an idiot (at least, I hope not).

As you can probably tell by this letter, I like Option Three the best. Please meet me tonight on the Quidditch field at 9:00.

Slytherin Ice Prince

"Who's it from?" Ron asked.

"Uh…A friend," Harry replied. He didn't think Ron would be happy to know that Malfoy wrote him. Ron accepted this and went back to eating.

Hermione gave him a strange look. Harry gave her a look that said he'd tell her later. Hermione realized it must have been from a Slytherin, if Harry didn't want Ron to know about it. Ron was to busy eating to notice the exchange. Hermione looked on in disgust as Ron continued to shovel food into his mouth.

"You should try to eat a little slower," Hermione told Ron, "You could choke."

"Hm nt gna ck," Ron replied, with his mouth full of food.

"I'm not gonna choke," Harry translated, seeing Hermione's confusion. Hermione made a small 'oh' as Ron started to choke.

"What happened to 'I'm not gonna choke'," Hermione asked, as she hit him on the back.

"Shut up, Mione," Ron said, after he stopped choking.

"Here we go again," Harry said to himself, as he saw Hermione get on her angry face.

"Ronald Weasley, I can't believe you!" she screamed, as she dumped Harry's coffee on Ron's head, before storming out of the Hall.

"Huh," was all Ron could say.

"What'd she have to use my coffee for," Harry said, picking up what was left of Hermione's coffee, and taking a taste, "Ugh. Hermione uses to much sweetener."

"Huh," Ron said, still not figuring out what the hell had just happened. Harry just shook his head.

'They've gotta figure out their in love with each other eventually,' he thought, as he collected his books and headed to Potions class.

1234567890

****

Quidditch Pitch; September 15th, 1995; 8: 57 p.m.

1234567890

Harry had been waiting for five minutes before Draco finally decided to show up.

"So what did you want to meet me about?" Harry asked.

"I thought I made that clear in my letter," Draco replied, "I prefer Option Three to Options One and Two."

"Why?"

"I don't want to join Moldieshorts. You are the only option that allows that."

"You realize that you'll be put in more danger."

"Right now, I don't care. As long as I don't have to serve that bastard."

"Your father serves him."

"My father also taught me that a Malfoy serves no one."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

1234567890

****

Quidditch Pitch; October 12th, 1995; 10:04 p.m.

1234567890

Harry waited for Draco to show up. They had met four other times between the first meeting and this one. They had talked about different things, ranging from what Draco knew about Voldemort and his forces to Professor Trelawney's constant Harry death predictions.

"Hey there, scar-head," Draco said, as he sat down next to Harry.

"Hey, blondie," Harry replied.

"So this is where you've been going at night," said a voice from behind them. They turned to see Ron glaring at them.

"Hanging out with a _Death Eater_," Ron sneered.

"Ron he's not-" Ron interrupted Harry, before he can continue.

"Don't bother, Potter," Ron said, "I don't wanna hear it."

Ron stormed off, but failed to see that he was headed in the direction of the forest.

"Sorry, Draco," Harry said, before running after Ron, "Ron! Wait!"

"Weasley, you idiot," Draco sighed.

1234567890

****

Forbidden Forest; October 12th, 1995; 11:36 p.m.

1234567890

Ron, having had time to calm down, now realized how stupid it was to get angry. He promised Harry that after fourth year, there wouldn't be another incident like that. Now he was lost in the forest and had no idea to get out.

"Now all I need to do, is find the bloody spiders and my day will be complete," Ron said sarcastically.

"We meet again, friend of Hagrid," said a voice from behind him.

"Don't be Aragog. Don't be Aragog. Don't be Aragog," Ron muttered, as he turned around, "And it's Aragog. Please don't eat me." Ron started to back away.

"You needn't worry about me eating _you_ Dragon of Wood," Aragog replied. Ron's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted.

1234567890

****

Dreamscape; October 13th, 1995; 1:47 a.m.

1234567890

Ron woke up in a forest, and looked around for Aragog. He then checked himself to make sure no part of him was eaten. Then he noticed that the forest he was in was more open than the Forbidden forest.

"And he figures it out," said a voice next to him. He turned to see a man covered in dragon scales.

"Huh?"

"Yo. I'm Bruce," the man said, "And _you_ are the Dragon of Wood."

"Wha?"

1234567890

I know it's short. I'm sorry, but I'm getting writer's block, and I am a firm believer that chapters are better when not rushed. I might not have a chapter for this story next time I update set 2 (see profile for update schedule). Again sorry.


	7. Chapter 6 And Note About Rewrite

Chapter 6

1234567890

Forbidden Forest; October 13th, 1995; 8:19 a.m.

1234567890

"Aw crud! I'm lost! And I had the weirdest dream too," Ron said, talking to himself. His stomach growled. He was starting to get hungry too.

"Dragon of Wood," a voice behind him said. Ron tensed, and turned around.

"Are you ready to go back to the castle now?" Aragog asked, as Ron whined, then passed out again, "I'll take that as a yes." Aragog started heading to Hogwarts with Ron being pulled from behind by spider web.

1234567890

Azkaban; October 31st, 1995; 12:14 a.m.

1234567890

"Milord. We're ready to start the attack," Lucius Malfoy said.

"Very well," Voldemort said, "Kill the Aurors. The prisoners have a choice of joining me or dieing. The dementors will not bother you. GO!"

1234567890

IMPORTANT NOTE! IMPORTANT NOTE! IMPORTANT NOTE!

If you've read my profile recently, you will have noticed that I no longer have interest in this story (the above was written months ago, but I was unable to continue it). Having promised myself not to give up on any stories leaves two options.

One - I continue a story I have no interest in, and my writing for it gets worse and worse.

Two - I rewrite the story into something I can keep interest in.

I prefer option two, especially since I have ideas for a sequel to this story. The rewrite will be posted as soon as it is completed - meaning I will write the whole story, then start posting up chapters. There were only eleven chapters (not including prologue and epilogue) planned for this story; the rewrite will hopefully have more.

I thank anyone who stuck with this story, and therefore will send an email out when I start posting the story to anyone who **emails me first**. My email is runewitch (dash) sakura (at) excite (dot) com. Please **put 'Dragon Email Update' in the subject**. Thank you.

You can also keep up with how I'm doing on the story, by way of my profile. Look under 'STORY UPDATES' in the section titled 'Works In Progress (Not Posted On FFnet yet)'. It should be up there soon enough. Smiles.

Rune


	8. Last Update

Dear Readers,

It is with a heavy heart that I finally admit I just no longer have the time to write fanfiction. My last ditch attempt to finish them by posting them to my livejournal, with my last upload being almost a year ago, unfortunately did not work. I'm sorry to those of you who followed me there that I was unable to finish them.

I am placing all my uncompleted stories up for adoption. If you choose to adopt a story, please pm me (on ) so that I may let those interested know by posting your penname in the story in question.

I will very shortly be privatizing the fanfiction posts on my livejournal (if I haven't already), and hosting them solely on . The few fanfictions that were introduced to my livejournal but not on , will be posted on fanfiction shortly after. I will also be uploading any remaining written portions and notes for each chapter to fanfiction. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

Thank you for your time,

RuneWitchSakura/MChilz

* * *

I, unfortunately, have no notes or written portions at all for this story.

* * *

Feel free to adopt this story. If you do, please remember to PM me so I may add your penname below.

Adopted by: No one yet.


End file.
